Daphne
Daphne is an anime only character, and the main antagonist of the Daphne arc. She is first seen as a saleswoman, but she is revealed to be trying to capture Natsu. Personality Daphne is very quirky, and energetic. She goes long lengths to get her products sold. Daphne often jumps around the room and comes across as highly enthusiastic. When Gray shows up she speaks to him as if she is his master, and she drops the entergetic facade. She has no qualms or morals. She will do anything to complete her research, toying with lives if necessary, seeing how her own town used Hidden to hide from her only for her to punish her town by making the citizens unable to dispel the spell in response. She goes to such extents to made her own Lizardmen destroy each other as punishment for not being able to find the townspeople. Her sadistic nature is best seen when she claimed that she could not possibly imagine the fun she would have in destroying Magnolia. She is also a true narcisist believing herself a genius and mocking her opponents at each chance possible. History At some point in her childhood, Daphne saw a dragon flying through the skies. After this event, she became obsessed with dragons and started her own project of creating artificial dragons. Synopsis Daphne arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell first meet her in a seemlingly abadoned hotel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 She, at first, presents herself as a saleswoman for some health food she created, called Metamo. She constantly asks Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle to try her food, and displays how they can help people lose weight. Everyone is fascinated by the results. After more persuasion, Natsu manages to calm Daphne down and asks her about the Dragon she claimed to had seen. Daphne reveals that it was a lie to get more customes, specifically a Dragon Slayer, much to Natsu's dismay. Gray Fullbuster then walks in and Daphne reveals she trapped everyone in a dimension where they unable to escape from. Gray thanks Daphne for trapping Natsu, and tells him he wants to fight him. Gray is helping her for some reason, Gray and Natsu then begin their length battle. Towards the end of their battle Gray freezes Natsu's legs and Daphne uses her Hidden Darkness Spell to trap Natsu. She revealed that she planned this from the beginning to use Natsu's Magic Power to power an artificial Dragon called the Dragonoid.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 On her Dragonoid, Daphne soon departs flying towards Magnolia, with Erza following the Dragonoid while Elfman, Macao and Wakaba carrying Gray, try to alert the guild and the citizens, but she sends her Lizardmen to deal with them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Mocking Erza and her attempts to stop her, Natsu remembers the promise he made to the citizens of the Town Without Sound, and bursts in Magic, which shocks Daphne as her Dragonoid is overloading, but calmly regulates the Magical absorption rate. When Erza defeats the Lizardmen and is ready to deal with her, she coldly replies it is too late for her to do anything. Preparing to stomp on Erza, she is briefly stopped by many of the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu manages to contact the other FT Mages, telling them to blow up the Dragonoid with him in it. While the plan is considered, Marakov comes up with a better one that invovles the guild getting Natsu mad enough to overload the Dragonoid's system with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Daphne franticlly tries to get the system back under her control. But eventually Natsu manages to bust free and quickly takes down her and the Dragonoid together.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Before she is defeated, she mentions her reasons for her actions. When she was a kid, Daphne once saw a real dragon one day while out playing. But no one in her town would believe her when she told them about it. She waited on the same spot for years but the dragons never came back. Eventually Daphne came to the conclusion that they went extinct and vowed if she couldn't see one again, she'll make one instead no matter what it took. However just as Natsu about to land the final blow, she see the image of Igneel and cries at the sight of seeing one again. Equipment Inventions *'Dragonoid: '''A mechanical Dragon who bears a resemblance with the Dorma Anim. This dragon is capable at least of flying like a true one, and is expected to be capable of firing fire as well. This armor takes on a Dragon Slayer's Magic as a fuel and has a complex system that allows it to regulate the Magic flow so as to avoid an overload. It is also quite resilant as it took attacks from many Fairy Tail Mages, and even if it was enough to hinder it briefly it took no visible damage. Magic and Abilities Hidden_cage.jpg|Concealment Magic Daphne_activates_her_Lizardmen_3.jpg|Lizardmen Daphnemagic.jpg|Daphne activating Hidden Darkness Hidden darkness.jpg|Hidden Darkness 'Caster Magic User:' Daphne has shown a variety of powerful abilities. *'Concealment Magic:' A Darkness type Magic can create a illusionary place in a different dimension invisible from the outside. Somehow Daphne is able create a pocket dimension. Trapping her captives in a illusionary inn with a barrier that can deflect attacks. *'Hidden:' As an ex-citizen of the Town-without-sound she is capable of using this spell to hide herself. The nature of this Magic seems make the user turn into a shadow-like being to avoid harm. She is also capable of putting a seal on this spell, thus making anybody using it being unable to revert back. *'Lizardmen: She creates this creatures as her soldiers. She seemingly has a vast ammount of them. They all have the ability to copy their opponents, and fight almost on equal terms with their counterparts. They have two weaknesses seen so far, they are not as experienced as the real user, so they can be easily defeated if the real user exploits their own weaknesses to their advantage. Since they imitate their opponents, if they fight somebody with little to no real battle abilities, they are likely to be just as weak and easily defeated. '''Genius Intellect: She is a self-proclaimed genius and true to her claims she has been capable of creating different sort of things, ranging from her Diet-Food up to the Lizardmen and even the Dragonoid. With this genious she was capable of completing a deep scheme. Her intelligence is such that she is always one step above her foes, predicting their manouvers and preparing effective counter-measures. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Daphne References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains